let's play a game
by SovyetIvan
Summary: How lovely A little story about 2p Lithuania and Russia. We all can do it calm of course but what is more fun then see Russia suffer? Ever saw a real scared Russian? Well in this story you will.
1. let's play a game

Yeaaaa, This is my first story here so don't judge me. My grammer is not always good so.. Yea... I know... I am here just for fun and showing my fucked up mind

* * *

It was a cold day. A really cold day. I was swimming around in the ocean. But it was so cold. I could see Ludwig that was smiling. I see Feliciano and Kiku or Honda or whatever his real name is. Of course they didn't saw me. Of course nobody would. Of course nobody would love me. That is just who I am… laying in this cold.

"R-Russia W-wake up please… I wanna play a game with you." The voice of Lithuania sounded. The tall big man opened his eyes. He was locked up in some robes. "heey Russia… You are ok? Da?" The male smiled while the Russian shacked his head. "n-no m-more li-litty" the Russian said as he voice and eyes were almost begging him. Begging the other to stop with his games. "het Russia… I want to play. Like you always did with me." The Russian looked with fear at the brunette. Those eyes of insanity… Like he always had. But now it was way more. Some old wounded hand went around the Russians head. "look at my beautiful hands you des-troyed." Once upon a time Russia was drunk and while the Lithuanian was cooking he took his hand and pushed them right into the boiling water. Still his hands were ugly and some skin was falling off sometimes. "ru-Russia… Come play with me" As he placed a knife right next to his head and made a little wound in his cheek. "Let's play" and ended with a giggle


	2. The russian medal star means hero

The Russian went crying. He went freaking out. The Lithuanian was scary as hell. "Don't worry comrade… I will make a lovely game with you." The male shacked his head. "Please Lithy Stop this! Lithy please!" The insane male grabbed the other his arm. But then he saw the medal on the Russian jacket. "Russia… Why is there hero standing on it? You are not a hero. You are a monster… A real…. Ugly….Monster" his hands grabbed the medal and pulled it off the jacket. He was holding it tight while looking at it. His hands slowly began to bleed but he still smiled. "hehe… Russia you don't need this one… This is a lie. But… If you want it… I will make something for you, da?" The Lithuanian smiled and walked away out of the room. The Russian went struggling. Hoping to fight a way out of this place. But all the ropes around him were so tight that he couldn't barley move. Then the brunette came back with a real big smile. A smile that made the chills grew up your veins. "I have a surprise for you…. Close your eyes da?" he said whit his voice insane his eyes wide open and a deep evil smile. The Russian shacked his head. "No…you don't want to close your eyes?" and he pushed the medal on the cheek. A sound like backing bacon came of it because the Lithuanian had burned it in fire so it was hot and burning. "you like it!?" he yelled while the Russian was screaming out of pain. When the medal was off the cheek a perfect star was standing on the face. With "hero" in Russian letters standing backwards on the face. "ahh… Now everybody can see it…" he said kind sad at the Russian. "shall I do it again!?" he said insane and walked away again. The Russian was screaming for help. He tried to think clear but failed in it. "HET! HET HET! SOMEBODY SAVE ME! AMERICA! GERMANY! SOMEBODYY! " but the brunette was already back. "what is wrong Russia? Want them to join the game?!" the man held a burning stick and some ductape. He layed the stick on the table with the burning part in the air so it wouldn't go out. With his teeth he ripped of a piece of the tape and placed it random somewhere on the flesh. Then he did it again 3 times. He grabbed the burning stick and smiled. "this is going to hurt just a little" and held the fire close to the tape. Now it was melting in and over his flash. "AHHH!" "daa~ that is the right sound Russia… I used to make it a lot. Now I understand why you love it." The burning made the Russian scared and when his sensitive point was there he fainted. But the mad man wasn't done with his games… This was just the beginning for him. "Ruusssiiaaaaaaaa? Russssiiiaaaaa? Wake up Russia I WANNA PLAY!"


	3. soft spot on the feet

When the Russian woke up. He was hanging with his head close to the ground… Upside down… the little slim man was playing with some knives. He was some kind of bored but when he saw the Russian that he woke up he smiled deep. "Good morning Russia. Ready to play more?" the Russian didn't react on it. He was so tired. "I-I am sorry comrade… fo-for everything I have ever done to you" the Russian said softly. The Lithuanian smiled and got himself a truncheon. "Let's play a good funny game da." he went to the table to get the knife and threw it in the robes that were holding the Russian male. The silver haired fell on the ground and was crying. Wondering what was going to happen now. His arms and legs were still tied up and he didn't knew what to do. The Lithuanian smiled evil and grabbed a chair. "Lay your feet on the chair Russia… Or I have to do it for you" out of fear the Russian did what was bin said. The smile of the mad man went bigger. As the truncheon went hitting the under part of the feet. A loud scream went heard and went the Russian took his feet away… The smile only became bigger. "Don't you like this game?... place them back comrade… "He gave a hard hit on the ankles and went on torturing the Russian with the truncheon. The Russian was screaming and went struggling as now tears went up his eyes. "I AM SORRY! I AM SORRY! I AM SORRY!" he yelled. But the male went on. Until the feet were all bleeding. "Daaa look how beautiful!" the Russian was crying like a little girl and wanted to crawl away. The Lithuanian smiled and just went sitting on a chair looking at the Russian. "Hmm Why don't you do the same like you always said I needed to do. Entertain myself?" His insane eyes were running over the Russian's body. "I would love to see you in such shame for a time." The Russian shook his head. "n-no…p-please…l-litty! B-become yourself… B-become yourself please… I am scared!" "Ohh... Russia is scared? Why is Russia scared? Russia scared of me?! You want to know how many times I was scared and you didn't stopped." He stood up and walked at the Russian. Hitting his back hard with the truncheon. "I. AM. NOT. . BACK!" The Russian was screaming. In hope somebody could save him but nobody could. The brunette smiled but then he saw the scarf. "Russia…" He gave a hard pull on the scarf and pushed the Russian into a corner to tie him up at the wall. "What a beautiful scarf da… Your sister made this one?" The Russian looked with him with big eyes. "HET STAY OFF IT!" he yelled but it was only a push for the Lithuanian to do it. HE grabbed his knife and smiled deep. With his ugly hands he grabbed the soft scarf off the Russian neck. Before the eyes of the Russian. He held the knife and the scarf.


End file.
